


At The End Of The Day

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a photo prompt. </p><p> </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The Day

"KATE..."

John races after her before she can fall down the steps, tugging her backwards away from the steps, slightly stunned when she turns to bury her face in his neck, her arms around his shoulders even as she nestles close, sobbing pathetically. 

"Oh Darling..."

His sigh is soft even as he pulls her closer, letting her cry, his lips pressed to her neck gently. 

"I know it's hard but you can't leave me... I... I need you."

His admittance draws a startled glance from Katie, who snuffles slightly then kisses him softly on the cheek. 

"I didn't want to leave you I just... I needed space."

"Then don't run.. please... don't run."

"I won't."

She sighs, turning in his arms to look at the night sky, the stars twinkling overhead comforting her a little.


End file.
